RENEGADES
by guardianluver
Summary: Adam has a secret: he is running away from TALON, his old home. Ty has a secret: he has been forced to hunt down his own friend. Jason has a secret: he is being held hostage in his old home because he doesn't want to kill his own friends. And finally... two heroes, Neskire and Razor have decided to strike back. Sequel to CLAWS, rated T. DISCONTINUED
1. Meet the Heroes

**RENEGADES**

 _Welcome to Renegades! Basically the sequel to CLAWS. Anyway, a note on character death: it will happen! If you're fainthearted… Sorry, you shouldn't have decided to read this._

 _Well, welcome to the sequel and a note from me: HAVE FUN!_

 **NESKIRE'S POV:**

"Hey, Razor..." I muttered, prodding my finger into his cheek. "Razor, you lazybone... lazydragon, wake up." Razor was still soundly asleep, ignoring me. I hissed suddenly and smacked him with my palm. "Are you goddamn kidding me?! Wake the hell up or else!" Razor blinked open his eyes and looked at me.

"Hello, Neskire… what type of temper tantrum are you throwing again today, my lady?" His face was smugly tattooed in sarcasm.

"Shut up." I slammed my palm into his face again and he simply smiled. I turned away, my face blushing a red shade as I turned away. "Just hurry up and we have to leave." Razor brushed dust from his pants and stood up, scratching the back of his neck.

"Whatever you say… so where do we head to? If you're so _determined_ to find your old home again… what's the stake that it could've been destroyed?"

"I'm clinging onto the hope that it hasn't been destroyed… _yet._ The Wastelands… you don't know it like I do… they don't go anywhere, even after ten thousand years."

"I forgot dragons lived so much longer than we do," said Razor, with an amazed tone. "Sometimes hard to believe it when you're this cute." I glared at him.

"You're nothing but a womanizer…" I muttered under my breath. Razor looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Girl, who do you think you're kidding with that? Come on… where's the Wastelands, then?" Razor asked, holding out a hand to me. I glared at him "Seriously, girl, do you have nothing better but to stare at me and glare at me the whole time? Come on."

"The Wastelands is near the area where the rafflesia flowers grow." Razor's nose wrinkled as he said,

"Those things smell the worst! How do you deal with it?"

"Believe me, I'm a plague dragon. I _like_ that rotten smell. It's better than your human-disinfectant-reeking bodies."

"We do not reek of disinfectant!" Razor said, running a hand through his hair. "If anything, we smell like fruity shampoo."

"Not boys." I shook my head. "Sometimes boys smell- you know what? Nevermind." Razor looked at me oddly and shrugged. The conversation was left off on that point as we continued forward, heading for the Rafflesia Valley.

 **ADAM'S POV:**

I lighted on the ground as Charlie, now known as Index in that form, collapsed due to injuries. Jenny transformed into a human, wearing a stretchy, flexible purple bodysuit, so she wasn't completely naked. Good, that'd be awkward. Misty did the same thing and she was wearing a black bodysuit. I transformed as well to see Jenny opening up a bag at her side and attaching bandages around Charlie's wounds.

"I can't believe you. You tried to flee and what did you end up doing? Charlie is collapsing from his wounds, do you really think he'll be able to survive any of this?!" Misty demanded of me. She jabbed a finger into my chest. "He's a brother to me! If you kill him, I'll kill you before I kill myself!"

"I'm- what the hell, Misty?!" I demanded of her. "Why would I be killing Charlie?"

"I dunno, having a grudge on him or something? It's just not goddamn fair. Charlie doesn't deserve to die."

"No one does," Jenny said. "The wounds are manageable. He'll be fine with some rest… we have enough food to last." Misty continued to glare at me, hatred flickering in her eyes.

"It's not my fault. St. George is on the move… they'll kill us!" I said, trying to plead my case. No one would believe me. But then again… who would?

 **TRUEMU'S POV:**

Well, great. I tried to move, but the shackles on my arms restrained my movements. I shifted uncomfortably. Geez… my fault that I had let Adam go. But… he and his friends didn't seem so bad, even when I found out what they were and what they had done. I was paying the price by almost literally bleeding out after being hit a couple times with clubs and metal spikes.

 _Some soldier you are,_ I scolded. _A few scratches and you're crying?_ I couldn't show weakness. It was what they wanted. I tried to focus on escaping, but I could barely move my arms and my legs. My skin was still pale and every time I saw my reflection, it didn't look like me. The reflection staring back was pale and sickly, their eyes big, blue, wide, and stupid.

I had bought Adam only a little time, this much I knew. But… if Adam could escape, I would be happy enough. Adam…

I didn't know what to think. I hoped that someday, he'd forgive me… but I knew dragons didn't break any sort of grudge easily. The likelihood of him forgiving me was as easy as me trying to jump to heaven. No, more like trying to jump to hell in a one way 'enjoy your fucking stay, enjoy your eternal damnation' trip.

Nothing I could do. Nothing I could do.

 **DEADLOX'S POV:**

Alesa was beside me, panting and wiping sweat from her forehead. We were sent out on a mission to find our friend, Adam. It wasn't going to be easy, that much I knew. And then Alesa panted out,

"Ready to have a bad time?" It was a running joke between the both of us now.

"Not if you won't," I chided. Alesa bopped me in the head with a fist.

"That's the spirit."

 **We meet our heroines! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Renegades… updates might be slower because I have a monologue in drama and it really sucks, something like 'after my mom and dad got divorced my mom and I were together all of the time, we did lots of neat stuff together' blah, blah, oh hey it's a Norwegian meatball-**

 **WAIT WUT. Yeah, Guardianluver out, nerds.**


	2. Wasteland

**RENEGADES**

* * *

 **NESKIRE'S POV:**

The air was smelling foul. I knew this smell. I started to feel adrenaline climbing down my spine, I could feel a painful tingle of my wings wanting to break free, oh how lovely it'd be to morph into a dragon and roar. But Razor was next to me and also he wasn't used to me pacing as a dragon and scaring the living shit out of him. Razor wrinkled his nose and said,

"God, how do you guys get used to this? It stinks!"

I replied,

"No, this is awesome! I have been living here my whole life! Don't get what you're talking about." Razor sighed and just looked at me happy in my element.

"So do the wastelands really exist after all?" Razor asked. I nodded.

"If this smell is still here… if nothing but rafflesia flowers are growing here…" my eyes scanned the area, my lips curled into a smile. "We're getting close." Razor asked,

"Close to what?" Razor asked, looking at me a bit frightened.

"Close to my old home. Before all the Plague dragons left. Before they left to a new home." I turned away. "We used to live in the Wastelands before we decided to move. Everyone else moved and when a new generation came in, we almost forgot about this place. I never did. Nothing could replace this place… I didn't know a new group of people might've moved in."

"Huh? Couldn't they just be _lupians? Your mortal enemy?"_ Razor put a lot of emphasis into those last words and then I said,

"I don't share the same grudge as some others do. I guess that's what makes me different. I still share the same grudge for St. George, though! I can still be considered a dragon," I winked. Razor knocked a fist into my head and said,

"Come on, Neskire. We have to keep going, right?" I nodded and shrugged.

"To the wastelands we go." Over the river and through the stinking forest, to wastelands we go.

* * *

 **TRUEMU'S POV:**

I bit my lip as another round of pain pulsed through me. I couldn't cry. I couldn't show any signs of weakness… if I tried to show any type of weakness it'd just bring more pain. They were questioning me… questioning why I did what I did. When I didn't answer, it just brought out another round of pain. They questioned where Adam ran.

They questioned me about Alesa. I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to say anything. They were my friends… even though I had betrayed them, I still thought of them as my friends. I couldn't help… but still want to protect them. And then Matthew looked at me and said,

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where are they?" I looked up at him, my eyes watering with pain.

"I wouldn't tell you even if hell froze over," I spat. "And besides… I can't go to hell. I'm out of vacation days." Matthew's face flickered in some sort of 'what the fuck' to 'wow, nice one' and he said,

"I don't want to do this to you either. Tell you what… just bear with me. I'll try and see if I can take it easy on you. You really sold me out on that joke." My eyes widened and I croaked out,

"You're not trying to kill me, like they are?" Matthew smirked and said,

"Some of us might be traitors. Some of us might be rogues within a façade called 'St. George'. Some of us were working with the dragons to bring down St. George. But then again, we failed so here we are." Matthew waved and said, "If you're lucky I'll bring you something more substantial to eat."

I bit my lip as Matthew disappeared, shutting the cell door behind him. I shook one chain, and my eyes widened when I realized Matthew had forgotten to lock the chains. If I was lucky enough… I could wiggle my way out… I began to think of elaborate escape plans, but then I mentally slapped myself in the face with the message, _ARE YOU SO STUPID?!_

Dylan Kane, another recruit opened up the cell door and came in, shutting it swiftly behind him. I braced myself for pain, but he didn't hold a baton, he didn't hold anything. He whispered in a small voice,

"Matthew told me about you. We can smuggle you out of here. We can get you back to your friends… in exchange for something else."

"What is that?" I asked, wary.

"Give us information to the St. George database."

* * *

 **ADAM'S POV:**

Misty and Jenny were busy patching up Charlie's wounds. I, on the other hand, was busy scouting and hunting for edible prey. I found a rabbit, a deer, and maybe something weird… I still didn't know what it was, though it was actually pretty tasty. Charlie wasn't dealing well… Jenny couldn't find any other healing materials and her healing powers could only go so far. Misty was still blaming me, I couldn't go anywhere without her glaring at me like daggers were being stuck into my back.

I pushed back another section of leaves and then I heard rustling. I whipped around and yelled,

"Halt! Who goes there?" Another rustling of leaves and a slim, agile form hit the ground. I looked at the person, my eyes wide. A wolf tail trailed behind them and a cool, slightly amused voice said,

"Now, now, Adam. I doubt transforming would do any good against a lupian."

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGERS ARE CLIFFHANGERS AND NOW YOU MAY OBSERVE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I AM TIRED.**

 ***hits the ground unconscious***

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	3. Doing You a Favor

**RENEGADES**

* * *

 **NESKIRE'S POV:**

"Shh," I muttered. "Razor. Please. STOP. HUMMING." Razor stopped humming the weird tune, and then he sighed.

"Do you not have any appreciation for my musical talents?" He boasted.

"YOU DO NOT HAVE ANY!" I yelled, smacking him on the head. He looked at me, a sour look on his face. I then broke out into laughter.

"Hey, hey, stop laughing." He conked me on the head. I conked him back and we began hitting each other, and it only ended when we became out of breath, panting.

"Did we just waste our time?" I asked.

"No doubt," Razor chuckled. His face became somber as we headed past the clearing. "Hm."

I saw what he had meant. A village had been created next to a river with bubbling, muddy water. And it looked like some of the villagers had spotted us.

* * *

 **ADAM'S POV:**

Okay, lupian alert… I gritted my teeth, transforming back into a regular human. Thankfully, I was still wearing my jumpsuit. I took a good look at the lupian. The longer I looked, the less I was sure it was a lupian.

Kitsune? Neko? No… wait, I knew that! It was a Shiba. Shiba types were known for looking like a lupian and their silver tongues. I jabbed a finger at the girl (I supposed it was a girl).

"What's underneath that hood?" I caught a wave of contempt and fear from the hood. A pair of small hands undid the dark hooded revealing short, brown hair and snowy-white dog ears.

"Satisfied?" it was a cuter voice. The hood was probably a magical amplifier… probably meant to make her look terrifying.

"Yeppers," I said, crossing my arms. "So why exactly is a Shiba stalking dragons? Could it be you're more perverted than you look?"

"I'm just a sentry, shut up!" the Shiba said, glowering at me. "This is letter from Icicle." She held out a scroll, pressing it into my palm. "Make sure you read it." She poised herself to leap away.

"Wait!" I yelled, holding out my hand. The Shiba stopped, and gave me a look of 'I'm just humoring you get away'. "What's your name?!"

"Amber." She disappeared in a poof smoke, me holding the scroll.

[…]

"Whatcha got there?" Misty asked me. She perused the scroll, looking at it. Her eyes widened. "Wow."

"Eh?" Jenny asked, looking at it. Her eyes widened when she finished. Charlie also hobbled over and read it, and then he yelped. No doubt because it was a note of congratulations… I was shocked too.

"You're telling me that's from the lupians?!" Charlie whispered.

"Seems like it. I find it shocking, given our rivalry," I said. I reread the letter once more.

 _Dear fellow dragons,_

 _Congratulations on your victory and escape. I hope you won't mind some reinforcements._

 _Icicle_

* * *

 **LUPIAN BASE (CLOUD)**

Crowe was fiddling with a rather strange robot. It had a spring at its base and its eyes glowed purple. It bounced around on its own, making it hell. It didn't seem to like me very much.

One time, it even hit me in the head. And then Aya chased after it chanting "killkillkill" and then she tried to smash it with a can but it ended up bopping her in the head as well. We nicknamed the thing 'Bop'.

When Icicle had called in the Shiba Amber to deliver a message, I couldn't help but feel curious.

"What do you need a Shiba for?" I asked curiously. Icicle turned to me, and then she cocked her head.

"Well, how else am I going to contact the dragons, then?"

A flicker of weirdness flashed through me.

* * *

 **JASON'S POV:**

Today was rough. I groaned, rattling the chains. I didn't know how much longer I could last before I'd die and wink out like a light. I rattled the chains again, looking for a weakness within the bars. _CLICK!_ My eyes widened as Matthew came in with another person, and another. Three.

I flinched, waiting for some reprimanding hit.

"Settle down," said one I didn't recognize. His voice was melodious, like a birdsong. "We're not gonna harm you… I recognize you. Mr. Once-was-perfect?" I winced.

"'Guess you could say that," I said nonchalantly.

"We'll save you," James said. "Oscar here said that Dylan told us you'd help us hack the St. George database. You hold up to that promise?"

I nodded weakly.

"Alrighty then, Jase. Freedom's within your grasp." And with that, he unlocked the chains. I buckled to the ground, feeling dizzy and weak.

* * *

 **SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, BUT I WANTED TO LEAVE IT AT A CLIFFIE.**

 **Anyway, I uploaded a song called 'Country Where the Sun Rises, Zipangu', Japan's character song onto Smule…**

 **Not that it really matters.**

 **Buh-bye!**


	4. Lost Hope

**RENEGADES**

 _Note: I'm accepting some Nekojin, Shiba, and Kitsune OCs! Just use my form and put em in a review, kk? No more than TWO OCs! The tribes are NOT that big! (plus any dispute would cause all of them to tear each other apart if the tribes were that big heheheheh we don't want that)_

 _No more lupians._

 _Lupians_

 _are_

 _lupians_

 _are_

 _lupians._

* * *

 **NESKIRE'S POV:**

It was a tribe. I knew it immediately. The huts…. the way they were put around, I knew it was a Nekojin tribe. The Nekojin species were fairly docile and they were cheerful most of the time, plus they weren't subject to any of the rivalries between the rest of the clans. They liked peace, but one thing was for sure: When required for mercenaries, they did their job diligently.

There was a minor species within called a Cait Sith, just a Neko with wings. Cait Sith were more noble in terms of attitude, plus they tended to be snottier. I assumed it was because wings can make you feel that you're better.

I laughed suddenly. I guess that applied to me, too. Razor looked at me oddly.

"Why're you laughing so much?!" he yelped. "Just one moment we got into a tickle war… here you are, breaking down from laughter. Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about these guys. They're Nekojins… I hope we'll get an okay greeting."

"What do you mean?" Razor asked. "Do you think that they're hostile or something?"

"Living around here must be reeking of dragon scent," I said sheepishly. "They might not be happy with where they're living." I began walking forward. "C'mon Razor." Razor's face paled...

"Alright, fine. If you want to go, I'm not exactly gonna stop you. Let's head for our deathbed."

"Aren't you a cheerful guy."

"I know." Razor chose to be sarcastic in return. I snarled exasperatedly before socking him in the stomach. He gave a scream of dismay as I stuck my tongue out and ran towards the village.

[...]

We did get a nice greeting. The villagers were kind enough to lend us some food and they quite literally dumped it on us. In bags, obviously. We thanked them, and then the main leader of the small tribe said,

"So, what brings you to the Wastelands?"

I bowed quickly.

"Chieftain, I am visiting my old home. You have inhabited my home… and I thank you for taking such good care of it." I smiled. "I will leave you immediately."

"It is quite alright. You're welcome anytime," said the chieftain. We waved the chieftain goodbye and then Razor laughed.

"He's a nice guy."

"... indeed."

* * *

 **JASON'S POV:**

"Try and walk, Jase. Walk it off," Oscar prompted me. I gritted my teeth.

" _I haven't used my legs in a long time_ ," I snarled. My legs couldn't hold up my weight. I must've lost a lot more muscle-mass than I thought I did. Dylan was supporting my other leg by walking next to me. I didn't want to make them do all the work.

I remembered when I used to be really, really strong. And now, look at me, barely able to even stand on my own feet. I remembered a song that I had heard. Jordan had been playing it one day.

Something about standing on my own two feet… and breathing by myself. I tried to remember just exactly what the song had stated about standing on my own and more or less failed. Then, Dylan gave me a nudge.

"We'll let you rest for a while, but you heard what James and Matthew said. We need you to help us. Help hack the database, and you've bought your freedom." They brought me into a section of the barracks.

"Go to sleep." Dylan shut the door on me and then I stumbled towards the bed, face-planting in it. I fell into a dreamless, exhausted sleep.

* * *

 **ADAM'S POV:**

My heart pounded in my chest, failing to remember who I was, what I was, why I was here, how I got to where I got to… my heart tried to calm down, but it was running a mile a minute, a mile a minute, failing to slow down…

Misty told me that Charlie wasn't faring so well. Ground ointment and enchantments could only work so far. I curled up slightly and sighed, trying to think. _No cure. Is Charlie going to die? He can't. Jenny will be heartbroken…_

 _Wait. Maybe the lupians could help…_ I slapped myself in the face. _Snap out of it, man!_ I got an idea. Raising my voice above a whisper, I called,

"Amber?"

Just like I expected, the Shiba appeared out of nowhere and landed on the ground and then she said,

"You called?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, about that, Amber… I think you're going to have to send a message to Icicle for me."

* * *

 **OHHH**

 **Cliffhangers are cliffhangers**

 **Nothing**

 **Changes**

 **ANYWAY**

 **SEND ME YOUR OCs, NO MORE THAN TWO**

 **FIND THE FORM ON MY BIO**

 **POST EM IN REVIEWS**

 **I AM OUT**

 **(by the way have you seen the Undertale 1.001 patch?)**


	5. Faith

**RENEGADES**

* * *

 **TEN'S POV:**

"So, Ten, we're going to need you to do that job. Can you?" I laughed, tugging on my red shirt.

"Totally. If that's the job you want me to do, definitely," I chuckled.

"Hm. I want you to follow those two. Neskire and Razor. Don't engage in battle, don't even talk to them. Just tell me what they're doing, what they plan on doing. Does that sound cool?" The boss doesn't even look at me while he's saying this.

"I can. But what's your payment for this hefty job?" I lifted an eyebrow. The boss seemed to chuckle and then he chucked a bag of coffee beans behind me. I almost gave a shriek of excitement.

"Use that. If you can neutralize them, try it and then bring them to me." And then he paused. "… _Alive._ "

I laughed.

"Can do, boss. See you later." I leaped out the window and then my eyes began tracking a path that only my eyes could track.

I disappeared like a thief into the night.

* * *

 **NESKIRE'S POV:**

"Well, that was eventful," I said, throwing my backpack over my shoulder. "Razor, come on." Razor followed closely behind me and then he said,

"Are you doubting something?"

"Huh?" I turned around. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Your face is pale. It's like you were hoping that village was gonna be empty or something… did you want to visit your old home by yourself?" I chuckled suddenly.

"You really do get me! That's exactly what I was hoping… that maybe the village was empty so I could act like a little kid and touch everything I wasn't allowed to touch and do all the things that my parents told me I couldn't do, like jump on the roofs," I said. My face fell suddenly. "I doubt it's ever gonna happen anymore, though."

"Hey, don't feel blue. When you're blue, it affects me. Because you start screaming sometimes."

"I _do not_ scream. I will make you regret you ever said-"

I began chasing after him and then he chuckled.

"Catch me if you can!" He disappeared and then like the Flash he disappeared really quickly into the distance. I gave a roar of frustration and shot after him, screaming,

"I will rip your guts out and eat them as my cereal! I swear to the gods I will!"

* * *

 **JASON'S POV:**

I woke up to see the ceiling spattered with small flickering dots. I realized that was light and immediately stopped hoping that I was dead. I don't know why I hoped I was dead. Maybe it was because I was still in paranoia.

Oscar was asleep, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, his gun strapped around him. Must be rather uncomfortable. His eyes immediately shot open when I started to get up and then he sighed.

"Don't get up. Your wounds suck and I would rather not have to stich them up again, plus you were thrashing like mad and I barely got any sleep. I would love to hate you but I have this really annoying job to protect you."

"I'm sorry I'm weak, I don't usually like to depend on people!" I snarled. "Believe me, asshat, when I say that I'd rather do it by myself."

"That's even if you're going to be alive." Oscar laughed, and then his joking face dropped before he said, "Look, kid, I get your situation -"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE YOU'RE MY DAD!" I screamed, standing up, gripping my hands in fists. "You don't get it. NOBODY gets me. Nobody gets what it's like to fall in love with one of them… only to realize that your job is to kill your friends! DO YOU EVEN FUCKING GET WHAT I HAVE TO GO THROUGH?"

Dylan opened up the door and then he said,

"Hush there, buddy. We're going to end up getting in trouble what with you screaming like you're possessed."

I glared at him and he glared at me before he started bursting into laughter. He grabbed his stomach till he finished laughing and then he pulled a serious face. He sighed, running a hand through his sandy locks.

"We'll give you a few more days to recover," he said finally. "But soon you're gonna have to make your decision. I'm not saying you have to make it right now, but your time is running out and we need information."

"What exactly do you need?" I asked, wary.

"What we need to know about is the existence of other mythical creatures… because I have a feeling that St. George isn't just hunting dragons… they're trying to weed out all sorts of evidence of what could be called magical." Dylan chuckled. "And then when they do that… all faith that humans have in magical beings, ethereal beings… it's all going to die.

"And then that's what we need to stop."

* * *

 **IJLDSKFHSLDFKJHSDF SORRY**

 **ANYWAY BYE YEAH SEE YA SLKJSDFH**

 ***jumps onto dragon and disappears***


	6. Whose Fault Was It?

**RENEGADES**

* * *

 **NESKIRE'S POV:**

"Hey, Razor, Razor, Razor, Razor, Razor…" I chanted in a nonstop stanza. Razor was sleeping, his eyes closed and then his eyes snapped open and he glared at me and then yelled,

"Do you mind? God, can't a person get some decent sleep around here?"

"No." I smirked slightly, prodding my finger into his face. "Get up, snap to attention."

"I wanna be a lazybones and never ever do anything…" Razor closed his eyes and rolled over. I sighed, transforming into my dragon self and then I roared into his ear.

He bolted up, hands over his ears.

"Goddamn it, Neskire! What is the big deal?!"

"GET UP AND STOP BEING LAZY," I said. I turned back into a human, intensely grateful I still had the stretchy work-uniform that didn't break when I Changed.

"Ugh. Fine…" Razor brushed back his hair. I laughed at how easily I was capable of making him agree to my terms.

"C'mon, no rest for lazy humans or dragons," I said, crossing my arms. He groaned, rolling up and glaring at me.

"Fine, but only because you said so, okay?"

I laughed slightly.

"You've already gotten your way home and you already know your hometown is fine. What else do you need to do before you're satisfied?"

"I want to… well, it's a secret," I said, putting a finger to my lips. "So you might never find out."

"I hate keeping secrets, Neskire. It's just not in my personality."

"Well, I have a secret and it's going to stay that way!" I said. "Now hurry up!"

* * *

 **ADAM'S POV:**

Slowly, the sunlight notified me that it was a new day and I had to get up and moving. I groaned slightly, rubbing my eyes and then seeing Charlie, facedown and still unconscious. I remembered Jenny talking to me.

 _His wounds aren't healing. Doesn't look good._

And yet I couldn't do anything about it. Biting my lip to stop me from screaming in frustration, I slammed a fist into the nearby tree, causing a gouge and then Misty launched into the air, and then she hit the ground fists ready.

"What the hell happened- who's attacking-" before realizing nothing was wrong and then she just glared daggers at me. "Congrats, you just got me up and ready for freaking nothing. Aren't you proud of your stuck-up self?"

"No, no, no, NO," I said. "I'm not satisfied. And also, I was frustrated! Okay?! That enough for you?!" Everything I was bottling up was snapping and then she looked at me in surprise.

"You're really that worked up about Charlie…?"

"YES, I'm that worked up! Y'all are making a fuss about him and so all of a sudden I'm worrying and you're blaming me, all that pressure really puts a toll on someone! Aren't you satisfied?!"

I began pacing round and round, and then Jenny woke up, seeing me pacing.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes!" I yelled at her. "You all are making a fuss, I'm stressed, it is getting to me, and somehow it's tiring me out! Satisfied with this answer?!"

"You don't need to yell at me," Jenny frowned. Charlie woke up, and then rolling over he saw us yelling and then he gave out a groan just to let us know he was there. Jenny immediately went over and put a hand on his forehead for his temperature, and then used magic to heal his wound slightly.

" _Brott svalr bani..._ " she chanted. "It'll get better, Charlie, I'm sure of it…"

Charlie didn't seem convinced.

"It's infected, isn't it?" he asked. "Magic wounds don't heal like-"

"Where did you hear that crap?" Misty asked, trying to make her voice not tremble. "Charlie, it will be okay."

"I doubt it," Charlie replied.

* * *

 **TEN'S POV:**

I moved a foot, trying to drag it, biting my lip when pain sparked through my foot and leg. _Screw this injury! I can't believe I was so easily tricked._

I tried not to think about it, to accomplish what I was sent to this place to do. I had to find them, had to make sure I could accomplish the task given to me. But how could I, with this injury of mine?

Slowly I made my way up to a tree and then snapped off two branches from the tree, and then using a bandage I splinted my foot. I tested it by standing up. It didn't hurt as much, though it was like someone had a hammer and was smashing my foot.

It would have to make do. I limped forwards, thinking of who I had to hunt.

 _Charlie._

 _Adam._

 _Misty._

 _Jenny._

* * *

 **ALESA'S POV:**

"It doesn't seem right," I said, "Hunting our best friend."

"He's not our friend." Ty worked vigorously at the branch he was sawing. "He's a traitor, an enemy to the eye of TALON. We cannot let our so-called friendship get in the way of our task."

"You don't really believe that at all, do you?"

He didn't respond.

* * *

 **Yeah.**

 **Um, I listened to Feathers Across the Seasons, and…**

 **My feels were literally trampled by that song. Basically, it's about a poor, loving couple, but the woman is a crane spirit, and then one day the husband falls ill. The woman, heartbroken and despairing, begins to work at the loom to create a kimono that will help her buy medicine to heal her husband and asks him if she was not human, if she would still be loved by her husband, and her husband told her, "of course I would."**

 **She works through the seasons, snapping off her own crane feathers to create the kimono. Painfully, she takes the last feather and snaps it off, and the song ends without knowing whether she had enough time to create the kimono and get the medicine, or if the man just died.**

 **And it ends with:**

" **I will always love you."**

 **GOD, MY FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- *breath* EEEEEEEEEEEELS.**


	7. Mission

**RENEGADES**

 _Sorry there's been a lack of updates! Yeah. Well, um, you can find me on WattPad as APH_Beijing, if you want._

* * *

 **ADAM'S POV:**

I watched Jenny as she chanted a spell to reapply the spell that kept Charlie from bleeding out. When she undid the bandage, she tried not to wince at what she saw. When I came over to look, I slapped a hand to stop from screaming.

The flesh was inflamed, and Jenny bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from sobbing in despair at what seemed like a futile attempt to save him.

"Is it any better…?" Charlie stated.

"Um…" Jenny asked.

"Don't lie to me, Jenny. Please just tell me the truth."

"Um… if you want the truth… it's not that good at all. It's just… um… it's really just kind of bad."

"I can already tell you're lying again."

"I'm not, Charlie…"

"You are."

"But… um…" Jenny tried to say. "Are you sure you want to hear?"

"I am very sure," said Charlie, gritting his teeth.

"It's infected, I think," said Jenny. "We need antibiotics and we don't have any on hand. You could die from the infection… and…"

"Thanks for telling the truth," said Charlie softly, getting up. "At least I know that if I die, I die from a wound and not because you lied to me about my condition."

"You have to say that… I'm sure there's something we can do and you'll get better-"

"No, I'm very sure that unless we have some antibiotics or something that rids infection, I'm going to die of this wound," said Charlie, and then I coughed.

"You seem very optimistic to die."

"I don't know why…" Charlie said. "Maybe I'm just depressed…"

"Wait what…?" Misty looked up. "Charlie's depressed?"

* * *

 **TEN'S POV:**

I managed to hobble my way up a tree and I sat down, looking at the camp, and then pulled out the folder that had all my assignments… I checked the pictures and looked at the people below me. They were matching… except they all looked harried, dirtier… was the picture that accurate…?

I sighed, taking a swig of coffee. I couldn't think about that, I had to beat these idiots up- I was thinking wayyy too ahead of myself. I stretched my leg, wincing slightly. Ah, if only I had tried to outrun him a little bit quicker… my leg might've survived…

Ah, I hated being handicapped… it would only make the mission harder. I had to drag those people below me to St. George, and I knew they were enemies from the moment that my employer spoke about them with such a condescending tone. I wasn't going to pry, but god…

What did these kids do? They seemed rather nice-

 _Ten they are no doubt older than you_

 _Mind who told you to speak?_

 _I did._

 _Oh go fuck a tree._

 _You too._

* * *

 **DEADLOX'S POV:**

I pulled out my binoculars. "Have you spotted anything?" Alesa was up in a tree, her binoculars out as well.

"No signs of human life," she reported to me. "They seem to be keeping in low cover."

"I hope we never encounter them," I said darkly. "They're just… I can't think of attacking my own friend, you see."

"I get that," Alesa said. "But they're traitors and that's what we have to focus on. We can't be dwelling on old friendships and becoming sentimental."

"I guess…" I looked off to the side. "But it's just not right to me, Alesa. They… I don't think they've done anything wrong, it's just-"

"That's the type of thinking that got Adam and Charlie and Jenny and Misty in trouble. They thought about rebellion, not adhering to the rules… and it's this reason why we're hunting them down…" Alesa sighed. "Look, Ty, I don't want to attack them as much as you do, but duty calls, you know?"

I knew.

I just couldn't bear to lift a weapon and swing it down on my friend. I mean… what type of a man does that?

 _You would,_ said my mind darkly. _You know above all it'd be you who would do it for the money._

 _For the glory._

* * *

 **AMBER'S POV:**

I was twiddling with my hood, swinging the sign on my information stand from CLOSED to OPEN. I was owing somebody some well-needed information, and when I asked them in exchange what they'd give me, they were willing to pay some hefty money to get the information.

Oh well, business is business, as they say. I watched as a cloaked person came up to the stand and in a dark voice, they said, "Have you got what I want?"

"Indeed. About them…" I slid over a piece of paper. "I've gathered all the notes I can.

"Neskire and Razor, was it?"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED~**

 _I'm not sorry._

 _Anyway, like I said, sorry about the lack of updates! Um, and on Wattpad, it's APH_Beijing, if you were curious._


	8. Tensions Rising

**RENEGADES**

 _Welcome back! Let's get started with this chapter!_

* * *

 **DEADLOX'S POV:**

A phone chirped brightly in my pocket and I pulled it out, seeing a message displayed on it: _information received on the traitors' whereabouts._

I winced slightly. Nowadays, we didn't refer to them in any other way. It was always, 'the traitors' this and 'the traitors' that. Never Adam, Misty, Charlie, and Jenny. Always 'traitors'. I sighed. I felt torn, really. Torn between duties to TALON and torn between loyalties to my friends.

It was like a chain was tugging at both my arms. One way would rip off one of my arms, and the other way would rip off the other arm-

I slapped myself in the face. _Let's not go with the gory descriptions for my complications, Ty._

Alesa looked at me with a concerned look.

"Why are you slapping yourself in the face, Ty?"

"Nothing," I said, grabbing my binoculars. "You see any signs?"

"This." Alesa pulled out a small square of bloodstained cloth. "But this could literally prove nothing…"

"We can go back to Mission Control and take a blood sample," I suggested. "TALON definitely has some records of Charlie, as he used to work for us, right?"

"… I don't know," said Alesa. "We shouldn't be going back… I'd rather focus on the mission at hand, y'know?"

I sighed.

"But they're our friends! You can't expect me to just turn on my friends, can you?" I demanded.

"No," Alesa said. "I get that you feel strong loyalty to them, but at the very end…" She gripped her binoculars. "They're still traitors."

"…" I looked up. "That's the thing though. I don't want to believe that they're bad people."

* * *

 **AMBER'S POV:**

I looked up, sighing as I drummed my fingers on the countertop. Neskire and Razor… I didn't know much about them. From what I had processed, they were trying to travel to a place that I apparently didn't know about. But also… I had to serve Icicle and her group of lupians, and also keep in contact with that Adam dude and his group…

I sighed. Doing double-agent work was hard. But it was the life that I had carved out for myself, and without a doubt, I was probably going to be stuck this way forever. But somehow, I didn't think that I'd enjoy it. Before, when I was small, I was told there was a lot of honor in being a double-agent. To pass information onto people.

But now… I was beginning to doubt the things I'd been taught. Where did this 'cliché rebellion' even come from? I sighed, getting up, tying my cloak around me and then turning the informant stand sign from _'we are open'_ to _'we are closed'_. I disappeared, as if I hadn't been there the entire time.

* * *

 **TEN'S POV:**

I gritted my teeth as I dragged my foot behind me. Damn foot. Damn injury. Screw everything. I sighed, propping myself up. If only I hadn't gotten hurt! If only I had been a bit more careful, then I would be able to finish the assignment quicker… find Charlie and Adam and all those people who would probably leave little to no impression on me, like most of my targets did.

I unzipped my backpack, pulling out a mug of coffee. As I drank it, it brought some relief, but not much. I sighed, adjusting the bandage tied tightly around my ankle. I sighed, touching it. It had healed, this was for sure. But by how much? I didn't know.

Slowly, I climbed down the tree and then began to limp/walk, dragging my foot behind me. As I walked, I tried to keep a close eye out for anything dangerous, suspicious… weird things prowled in the forest. And then, I spotted Adam and Charlie and their group… I ducked behind a tree to spy on them.

Clearly, it seemed as if one of the girls was distressed.

"I swear, Adam, can't you do anything?! Charlie's dying here and you're just being stationary! Maybe you shouldn't have come with us after all."

"Shut up, Misty! I'm actually trying!" yelled Adam. "Can't you see that?! I'm strained enough already, the lupian reinforcements aren't coming, I'm strained, it's not my fault that Charlie got hit!"

"Well maybe you should've brought some more stuff!" Misty yelled.

"It's not MY FAULT!" Adam yelled, his eyes turning snake-like, his entire form seeming to change as he was struggling with the urge to Shift.

I winced. Was this the group that TALON told me to track down?

They seemed distressed and weak. I didn't want to have to kill them…

Did I have a choice?

* * *

 **I'm sorry about the lack of updates, accept this chapter ;w;**

 **As always, if you want to find me on Wattpad, it's APH_Beijing**

 **Show my friend AloistheTrancy some love too!**


	9. A Time to Regroup

**RENEGADES**

* * *

 **TEN'S POV:**

I obliged to watch the group of people argue until one day, the girl they'd called Jenny said, "Charlie's wound looks like it's healing a bit. It's not much, but it's definitely the best news we've heard in a while."

The entire group seemed to agree on this, even the stubborn girl they'd called Misty.

"So what?" Misty snapped. "The lupians said they'd be here, right?" Her temper seemed to flare up rapidly as she hissed, "And they've yet to show up! They're just like what those myths said, tricky and selfish…"

"I know Icicle," Charlie said weakly. "She's one to hold her word… she's not one to lie."

"How the hell do you know?" Misty sniffed. "It's been a couple years since you last saw her in a regular face-to-face interaction. Maybe she's changed."

Charlie fell silent at this sniping observation.

I sighed, taking a sip of my coffee and setting the cup down on the branch precariously. It'd be nice to have some more entertainment than watching these guys… and then there was a thump and then a brown cloaked figure appeared next to me.

My eyes widened.

"Don't say anything," hissed the girl. "Say anything and I'm gonna kill you."

I swallowed. "What's your name?"

"Amber. You must be Ten," Amber coughed. "Nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

"…" I gaped at her. I grasped her hand and we shook.

* * *

 **DEADLOX'S POV:**

I sighed, leaning back while Alesa cooked a meager meal and then tossed a chunk of bread at my head. I caught it quickly and took a bite. I swallowed while Alesa poked at the flames of the fire and said, "You'd better eat all of that. Talon didn't give us much to eat and if you don't keep your strength up, we can't focus on the mission at hand."

I nodded, biting into the bread and chewing. "Thanks. I think only you could make this meal anymore worthwhile than a piece of bread."

"That's what it is, and let's not forget you make no sense. Come on." Alesa brushed dirt on the fire and then groaned, sitting back. "We should get going after we eat." Alesa bit into the bread she'd made for herself and chewed.

I stared.

"Stop staring at me, I feel your eyes boring into me." Alesa stretched. "If you've got nothing better to do than stare, let's get moving."

I nodded and brushed crumbs off my pants and got up, and Alesa did so too after she shoved the rest of the bread into her mouth.

"I know you don't like this, Ty. But at a point like this, we have no choice."

* * *

 **JASON/TRUEMU'S POV:**

I sighed, looking over at Oscar and Dylan. Dylan grinned and winked slightly, tossing a bagel towards me.

"What's the meaning of this?" I asked, catching it with both hands.

"Eat," said Owen calmly. "You look half-dead on your feet. If you don't eat, you will be weak. And if you are weak, you will be slow. And if you are slow, St. George will catch up to us and we will be dead."

"Hello, Mr. Cheerful," said Dylan cheerfully, although his voice was tinged with sarcasm. "Don't scare Jason."

"I'm not scared," I mumbled, although everyone could probably tell I was horribly scared for once. What happened to Mr. Nerves, the powerful man who never got scared when there was a challenge? It seemed as if that was merely a façade and it was fading rapidly before my eyes.

"Yeah right," Dylan scoffed. "A brave man is one that says they're frightened, Jason. You're obviously scared, because your hands are trembling as you're eating that bagel."

I glared at him and swallowed. "Alright then, I'm going to hear you out. What's the meaning of this? Where are we going? What are we doing?"

"Well…" Owen winked. "It's a secret. I guess you'll find out."

"I hate secrets," I said blandly, chewing a piece of bagel.

"Well, me too," Dylan said. "But this is one we're going to have to keep from you until you prove you're trustworthy. Sorry about that, Jase."

"Okay, before I even say anything else, don't call me Jase."

"Sure, whatever you say, Jo-bro-"

"And that's worse."

* * *

 **SPRING'S POV:**

"Run run run _if you trust me, run and don't look back!_ " I yelled at the others and they stared.

"You'll be killed! Are you crazy?!" Chell screamed.

"If I'm killed, then it's for your good! Please just run!" I yelled, hearing the people come closer behind me.

Ryoku nodded and grabbed Chell, dragging her away while Nightmist and Skyro struggled to keep up, and finally Tharos brought up the rear.

They leaped over a tree and then Chell grabbed my neck and then dragged me with them. A blur of color shot in front of me and then when the colors stopped swimming, we were in a cave. Chell stretched and smiled.

"See? We don't leave you behind. You're going to be dragged with us, no matter how you like it."

"Ugh. Fine…" I mumbled, rubbing my forehead.

I stared at the rest of my teammates. They were all wounded in some way, but a quick runthrough showed that everyone would be fine.

"Well, we're here in this cave," said Ryoku. "Chell, use some of that lightning magic of yours… light this place up."

"Alright. Shock Wave," said Chell, and she extended her hand and a large spark happened and then, there was a glowing blue orb in the cave. "So, Spring. You've led us here so far. What are we going to do now?"

* * *

 **For once it's a decently sized chapter and I'm trying not to procrastinate-**

 **But hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I've recently gotten into K-On and Hibike! Euphonium (kumiko and reina should've been canon-) and… well, that's it.**

 **See you next time!**


	10. Thoughts

**SPRING'S POV:**

"To be honest, I don't know what we're supposed to do. What we have to do…" I shook my head. "That's not important, we have to meet up with Adam. Adam and his group of rogues… right now, they need our help. We escaped as a prime target from TALON when we first left, remember?"

"Yeah," added Chell. "It was thanks to you we escaped," Chell added, looking at me.

I blushed modestly, looking down. "It's nothing, Chell. It's more or less thanks to your lightning magic we're alive."

Ryoku waved. "Excuse me, I'm technically her boyfriend," he snapped with a slight wink. "Don't steal my woman, man."

"I never intended on that," I said bluntly.

"Ah, whatever," Ryoku said, unabashed. "Anyway, we have to ration on what we have and then get moving."

"Yes," said Skyro. "That seems fair." He looked up. "Agh, what a pain in the royal dragon ass," he spat. "Losing our house and the Wi-Fi."

"That's human stuff," said Ryoku. "We shouldn't need it-"

"Hey, I can still enjoy connecting and pretending with the human world." Skyro mocked. He sighed, holding up the small cellphone he carried. "It's no use, though…" He looked slightly defeated.

"Tell you what…" I said. "We can go find some place that has Wi-Fi and we can do that. Only if you behave."

Skyro's eyes lit up. "Really, Spring?!"

"Dead serious. Besides, you deserve it for all your hard work. We'll do it." I smiled at Skyro.

* * *

 **TY'S POV:**

Alesa and I walked through the woods, not talking to each other. Finally, Alesa said,

"Hey, to break the monotony, once I heard a human story."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Well, there's this girl named Rin who's locked in a simulation and she can create different worlds by drawing on a human machine-thing. And one day she finds a lone swing in her simulation and when she touches it, she suddenly remembers something.

"Apparently her father saw the ending of the Earth and put her in this simulation and launched her into space so she would be safe."

"That's kind of stupid," I said softly. "Why didn't he come with her?"

"Maybe they didn't have enough room. I don't know why the father didn't go with his daughter. Maybe he didn't love her enough."

"No, that's wrong. Humans love their children… I don't see why the father would leave his child alone unless he had no choice." I shook my head.

"And humans don't turn on their friends unless they have no choice." Alesa sighed softly. "I'm sorry, it looks like I've only made the mood worse. Let's just go."

* * *

 **ADAM'S POV:**

We sat in a weak circle, hoping that Charlie would become well enough so we could move. Finally he was capable of sitting up, albeit for a few seconds. Everybody took this as an optimistic note that he would heal, including me. He seemed to get better, slowly capable of pacing the forest floor and then he was able to move around and smile at us and talk to us like he used to. We all took this as good news.

Jenny and Charlie were back to their normal conditions of relationships with each other. We always knew they'd have taken likings to each other, but soon we saw their relationship heighten. Misty grew irritable and crabby whenever she saw this scene.

"… What's your deal with being against that relationship?" I prompted to Misty.

"It's disgusting. We're almost family and here they are snogging each other." Misty sounded very British at this point in time.

"You sound extremely salty, Misty. If they're happy like that, then it's not your place to interrupt them, I guess." I gave a shrug.

"Ugh! Adam, I thought you'd be on my side. For the record, I've known Charlie way longer than Jenny has. I can't believe she'd do something like this!" spat Misty.

"You sound jealous." I looked down. "Why can't you be happy for them, Misty?"

"It's because-" Misty suddenly realized what she sounded like and she looked down. "I don't want to accept losing Charlie to Jenny. Charlie was my best friend. He saved me from the hands of Talon and he saved me from being captured and forced into a life of servitude as a broody mother. He's done so much for me and I can't lose him to Jenny!"

"Jenny and Charlie can be happy together! It's not your job to interfere. After all this time I knew you, I've never seen you as a selfish person, but I see I'm wrong about you," I said coldly. "You're whining about losing someone who's already happy with someone else and you can't accept it. You can't just keep him to yourself. Charlie is becoming stronger and soon we will leave. His relationship with Jenny is going to grow, Misty. You won't be able to stop it. Come on, we have to go back."

I turned around, leaving Misty alone to her thoughts.

* * *

 **Well, sorry for the long wait.**

 **I have to explain something.**

 **I'm facing a rough situation now with my grandma, and I'm facing a rather bleak situation where I can't get myself to feel motivated enough to actually do something. I'm feeling a bit depressed, and I'm feeling sadder than usual lately. It's just that I don't have any self-confidence and keep beating myself up for mistakes. I can't find any true methods to cope so I listen to music and try and sleep it off but each day somehow I feel more and more angry with myself and some of my classmates. I have to work harder at school now so I might also be gone for some time. I'll try my best to update for you guys, though.**


	11. an

**question- should i just delete these books? i don't really want to update them anymore nor do i like their story anymore. if you hate me because of this i understand.**

 **but please give me your opinion.**


End file.
